


Good Little Slut

by brimstonesulfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Weapons Kink, carving, mentions of blood drinking, pocket staff, this is so bad please be mindful of the tags, yakuza oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonesulfur/pseuds/brimstonesulfur
Summary: ~Summary: Being a stripper for a club ran by the Leader of Aoba Johsai Yakuza, Oikawa Tooru of course wasn't the best person to fuck but who are you to say when he gives you the best orgasms ever? Even if it does result in a little blood and tears.WARNING: VIOLENCE AND BLOOD!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY CERTAIN KINKS!! READ TAGS!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Good Little Slut

The room is hazy. The smell of smoke, alcohol, and sweat wafts through the air. The bar is full of people drinking and laughing. The club was full of sound, you could just barely hear over the music. Within seconds it all changed. The hazy veil lifted up and the lights dimmed down to a deep red. The opening beat to Candy by Doja Cat started blaring through the speakers. Everyone’s eyes shifted onto the stage getting ready for the main event. On top of the stage there was a long pole, from floor to ceiling. Shining with the reflections of the red lights. The air was tense. It felt as though it would be easier to breathe underwater than to be in that bar. 

_ I can name a couple ways, baby, this shit might go _

_ You just might forget that this was what you're getting high for _

_ Men that like to do the things to remain that guy who _

_ Need someone who's sweet and not gon' shoot to make that high note _

She stepped out into the crowd. All eyes were on her. Red lingerie was draped over her body. Lace crossing and cutting over her, drawing lines and swirls. Velvet black heels on her feet, each time she stepped the bottoms flashed a bright red that matched the color of her lace. Walking one foot in front of another she stepped until she got to the poll. One hand after another she gripped the poll and spun, body orbiting it. 

_ I can be your sugar when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot _

_ Put me in your mouth, baby, and eat it 'til your teeth rot _

The goddess upon the stage rolled her body, humping the poll. In a sudden movement she lifted herself halfway up the poll. When she stopped, she gripped it with her thighs going vertical, her body continued to spin in a circle all the while slowly gravitating back down to the ground. Suddenly she laid upside down, the poll still clutched between her strong thighs. Her arms stretched down to the ground and her hair following them. 

_ It's addictive, you know this _

_ But you still lick the wrapper _

_ Sugar coated, lies unfolded _

Her feet touched the ground once more, still flinging herself in circles. The whole time she was doing this, a man was sitting in the back of the room, cigarette in one hand, glass of whiskey in the other, leaned back in a comfortable chair, one leg crossed over the other. This man hasn't taken his eyes off the woman on stage. His gaze followed her every movement and step throughout the song. Trailing along her long legs, across her back, over her chest and stomach, not missing a single detail. His hair was a messy but styled brunette, with eyes to match. His eyes glazed with lust and need, knowing that whoever that seductress was on stage would be his no matter what. Oikawa Tooru, leader of the Aoba Johsai Yakuza found his prey.

_ She's just like candy, she's so sweet _

_ But you know that it ain't real, know that it ain't real _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were surprised when the second you came off the stage you were immediately ambushed by two men who looked pretty similar in appearance. One of the was around 5’10 with dark green eyes, spiky brown hair and a permanent scowl on his face. The other was around 6’2 with the same hair, just slightly longer, and brown eyes to go with it. He had a soft look in his eyes as they looked down at you. Your heart stuttered wondering if you've done something wrong. You weren't sure but by the crest on their suit jacket’s, you knew they were yakuza. You knew they needed you for business. 

“Little Star? The dancer right? I’m Issei and this is Hajime, we are here to escort you to a private room that the boss has rented to have you in.” the tallest one spoke and gave you his given name in the first introduction and called you by the name you go by at the club. Little Star had been your ‘stripper’ name since you started out. It was kind of cutesy but boy do these horndogs love cute and innocent. You rolled your head and cracked your neck to release the tension there, “Alright just take me to my room first so i can change into a different outfit okay boys?” and with that you turned to the left and walked away leaving them trailing behind you.

When you got to your changing room you immediately went and put on your lacey white lingerie knowing it contrasts against your skin beautifully, and you figured this yakuza boss would like the innocence you had and the purity of the white on you. You slipped on your white sparkly stilettos as well and of course, they had red bottoms. As you finished up the final touches, there was a knock on the door, you walked up to it and opened it standing there fully and confidently in front of the two men who were asked to escort you. “Are you ready, little one? We shouldn't take too long.” the taller one spoke again. Apparently the shorter one, this Hajime character, having not opened his mouth since she saw him, doesn't talk as much or just doesn't care to. 

You slid your body between the two men who towered over you even in your 6 inch heels and walked toward the private room you knew mr. boss man would be. Your steps echoed in the hallway as you walked, hips swinging to the soft beat of music playing in the background. The two men were walking 2 feet behind you staying at a respectable distance away while making sure you were still heading in the correct direction. Your hands shook in nervousness and anticipation of what could happen within the next couple minutes when you walked into the room. 

On other occasions you wouldn’t be bothered by the request of a personal dance but this is different. You know this is different. The man that you were dancing for was the owner of the establishment you work for. Though you never see him around because he has quote unquote better things to do than watch sweaty drunk men lust after half naked women. You couldn't for the life of you remember his name, though you know its something stupid…. “Oinkwa??” you thought. Yeah that sounds about right. 

The second you laid eyes on him your knees almost gave out. He was sitting in a lone black leather chair, looking up at the ceiling with his eyebrows furrowed. Your eyes followed the lines of his neck down to his chest where it was covered in a perfectly fitted silk black button up. His right leg was crossed over the left one lazily, dressed in black dress pants, pressed to perfection. Your eyes lingered on his thighs, beautiful sculpted and muscular, even though covered in pants you just knew, you wanted to be crushed by them. Lastly , you looked at his shoes, they seemed to be black dress shoes. You did a double take, they were red bottoms. You love for red bottom shoes flared out and your mouth watered wanting to get a taste of him.

“About damn time you got here, Iwa-chan! Fuck I’ve been waiting here for almost twenty minutes now, I didn’t realize it took that long.” His voice cut through you like a knife, bringing a shiver down your spine along with it. Deep breaths. “Oh she's even better looking this close up, come here little cutie, come sit right here..” He patted his knee gently, uncrossing his legs. You felt your knees almost give out as you started walking towards him, still unable to say anything to him. “Alright Iwa-chan, Mattsun, you can show yourself out. I can take care of her from here..” he chuckled darkly.

One foot in front of the other, just like you were walking down the stage looking out into the crowd. But instead the crowd was just this man, this sexy, dangerous man. When you were facing him you looked him in the eyes. The deep chocolate of his eyes stared into yours. They glistened in the dim lights, the smell of an expensive whiskey and cologne lingered in the air around him. “How would you like me to sit sir?” You were finally able to speak, but your words were soft, almost hesitant but still clear in beaning. You were here to listen to him and do as he tells you. It seems like that pleased him because he gave you a smirk. His eyebrows raised slightly in astonishment. 

“Just place that cute little ass of yours on my knee and rest your feet on the ground. Yeah just like that. Good girl.” he praised. It took so much out of you to keep quiet as he spoke to you like this. You never would have thought you would go through this, with him. As you sat on his lap, his hand was resting on your bare lower back, his middle finger moving in the methodical movement of back and forth, back and forth, back, and, forth. 

“I want you to dance for my sweetheart, but I don’t know I kind of just want to ruin you…” you scoffed in offense. He clicked his teeth. Suddenly you felt a little bit of pain replacing the rubbing of his finger, he dug his nail into your skin just enough to bring you a little sting of pain. “Oh don’t worry. I’m still going to let you dance for me. In fact lets start this now, shall we…” All of a sudden the beginning of Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys started playing and you immediately stood up and got into the zone. 

You stepped away an inch or two, just enough so you were outside, instead of between, his legs. Suddenly you dropped to your knees, and spread his legs apart to the rhythm of the beat from the song. Slowly you used his thighs as a way to push yourself off the ground, rolling your body close enough to his body that you could feel the heat coming from him, though still not touching him. You swung a let up when you stood up straight and placed it almost roughly on his collarbone, stiletto heel digging into it slightly. Your heart raced as he gripped your ankle lightning fast.

You froze and he looked at you in the eye, you could see a flame lightening, he was planning something. Within a second he yanked you forward, the leg that you had on his chest suddenly was straight above his shoulder. You were practically doing a split, falling to your knees with the other leg between his thighs. He closed his legs around you, pressed between his perfect thighs. You gasped, “I thought I was dancing for you?” He laughed at your confused face, sounding like a melody floating through you. “You shouldn’t have put your  _ disgusting  _ shoes on my $400 shirt, darling.” Oikawa’s voice sounded dark, like he was a second away from snapping your neck. You flame in his eyes, now a blazing inferno. 

“Get on your fucking feet now.” he demanded. You never moved so fast in your life, jumping up and standing between his legs. The Yakuza leader grabbed your arm, “Lay across my lap whore.” This time your knees did give out as you dropped on your front on his lap and across the chair. Your ass was sticking up in the air in the perfect position to ge-  _ SLAP!  _ You gasped loudly, almost a moan, as his right hand slammed down onto your ass at full force. Your back arched as pain rushed through your body. “Oh little cutiiiieeeeee… You’re cute little ass is going to look so fucking pretty when its black and blue from what I’m going to do to you.” A shiver went through you, your breathing was fast and uneven, chest heaving. “Count bitch.” 

His hand came down onto you again. “Two!” you screamed out almost louder than the music that was still playing in the background. “Fuck it get on your hand and knees in front of me, on the dirty ground, you should feel comfortable down there, because you're a dirty little slut aren’t ya?” You got up on shaking legs, he was having you move around so much you don't know if you would be able to move anymore after this. You know he was going to ruin you. You were scared just apprehensive about what was going to happen, You dropped on your knees, back towards him, put your hands on the floor in front of you, arched your back and waited. Oikawa stayed sitting as you got comfortable on the floor. “You’re so good at listening to me huh? I know you have an attitude but the second you’re in Oikawa Tooru’s presence, in  _ my  _ presence you’re like an obedient little pet.” 

Oikawa stood to his feet after a moment of admiring your backside. "You see sweetheart, I'm a very sadistic person. and by that I mean I would love to see you black and blue and tears streaming down your face, sobbing, begging for me to stop. But you know you want it. You know that you want more. You want, no you  _ need  _ everything I'm going to give you. Everything I'm going to do to you." he paused. "Look at me" You turned your head in his direction, he stood behind you with a little smirk on his face and a piece of metal in his hand. It looked around an inch in diameter and about 6 inches long. Then suddenly, the fire ignited in his eyes again, and a click was heard. It felt like things were going in slow motion when the 6 inch metal rod turned into a 3 foot metal rod within a millisecond that seemed to last forever. You gasped, Oikawa was holding a pocket staff in his hand, made completely out of metal. You understood then what was going to happen. 

"Oh baby… ahahaha I see that look on your face." He started circling you like a shark in the water. "You're on your second spank, you need to keep counting okay? Even if you feel like you can't speak you must. Or else, no reward for you." And he was behind you again. 

You felt the coolness of the metal touch your ass softly, rubbing up against it. It slipped under your panties, then you heard a rip. He used the pocket staff to rip your panties off of you, the lace tearing to shreds within seconds with just a slight amount of force. "I'll go easy on ya at first, don't worry that pretty little head of yours. ready….. set…"  _ SLAP!  _ You cried out at the different sensation this brought you. Your arms gave out from underneath you from the force of the blow. Your back arched as your face stayed on the ground, your ass the only thing in the air. "Three" you whimpered out, voice cracking. 

Oikawa continued, each and every hit to your ass sending spikes of pain and shivers of pleasure up your spine. His hands rubbing on your cheeks after every hit. It gave you a calm between every storm. By the time you reached the number ten, your voice was hoarse from screaming and moaning. Your pussy was dripping juices down your legs. It felt as though you came without him even touching you there, but what he was doing to you made it just enough. “Awe look at that pretty pussy dripping and gushing liquids for me. You want my cock so bad don’t you?” You heard the click of the staff condensing together again, closing it. 

“How do you feel about knives and guns, little star? Isn't that your stripper name? Y’know i love space and stars. It’s quite beautiful up there. I would have gone into astrophysics in school if I didn’t like hurting people for pleasure so much. So isn’t this great?” You could hear his sadistic tone as he spoke, making your pussy drip even more. The thought of him torturing you, making you bleed. Making you bruise even more than he already did. “Do whatever you want to me, please please. I don’t care. Make me bleed. Carve your name into me and ruin me Sir.” You begged him. Needing everything he's thinking of doing to you.

“Well cutie. Since you asked so nicely, I’m going to run this dagger up and down your back and carve a pretty little OT into the back of these pretty little thighs of yours. Then I’m going to fuck you with the barrel of my colt. I bet you love the danger of this baby. Yeah? You know you do hmm.” Oikawa pulled his dagger out, unsheathing it from his belt in the process. The blade was matte black with little silver swirls on it, damascus steel. “Get up and bend your sexy ass over the chair so I don't get my clothes, that cost more than your worthless life, dirty.” Surprisingly you were able to stand up and walk to the chair without a problem other than the stinging on your ass from the bruises, you can’t wait to get home and look at the marks he left on you. 

You went behind the chair and bent over, it was the perfect height for you with the back of it standing just high enough so you can bend at the waist. Oikawa came around and stood behind you, this was also the perfect height for him to fuck you from the back. The thought of that made you clench your legs tightly. The sudden feeling of metal dragging up against the back of your leg from ankle to hip made you let out a soft moan. Your body was shaking in anticipation, waiting for him to dig the blade into you. Your heart stopped as it stopped at your left ass cheek over a bruise, it stung slightly. 

“Oh I can’t wait to see how this pretty bruise ass of yours looks with blood dripping down it… lets get started shall we?” A pause and an inhale later you let out a quiet scream as you felt the tip slice into your skin slowly. Your hands were on either arm of the chair clenching. “Oh fuck. I was right. This looks so fucking beautiful, turn that pretty little face towards me.” You turned your head and stared at him with tears streaming out of your (e/c) eyes. He swiped a little droplet of blood with his thumb and sucked it into his mouth, pupils dilating as he tasted you. You let out a soft whimper and his face curled into an evil smile. “You taste so fucking good babygirl. Oh how bad I wish I could drink you dry and watch your body decompose in my arms when it's all over.” Your mind rushed with thoughts of his head in your neck piercing vampire like fangs in your throat as he drank you. But all thoughts halted as the blade went back up to your ass and resumed the cutting. 

You threw your head back and screamed as he made the last line crossing the top of the T. Your body convulsed as you squirted all down your legs, unable to hold back the orgasm that flushed through your body. The combination of your legs clenching together, the pain from the dagger, and your heart racing at the speed of light made you break. “Awe baby girl. Did you just squirt for me? Without me even putting a single finger on your cunt huh? So fucking sexy. You’re such a good little slut aren’t you? Oh yeah you are.” Oikawa brings the dagger up to his mouth and in two swipes of his tongue licks all of the blood clean from it. 

You keep your head down into the back of the chair until you hear another click that sounds like something against metal and the only thought going through your head is  _ god I hope I survive this.  _ A second later, he shoves his thigh between your legs forcefully shoving them apart. After a pause you feel a cold metal brush against your soaking pussy lips. “Now, you’re going to be a good girl and and stand there while I fuck you with this. You should feel very appreciative because this is my most favorite gun. I used this weapon to kill my first ever victim. I’m not even going to unload it, but don’t worry the safety is on… I think.” Oikawa swipes the barrel of the gun up and down between your folds a couple of times before pushing it inside of you slowly. The cool metal and the juices just continuing to spill out of you made you feel so sensitive to everything going on in and around your body. When the weapon was fully submerged inside of you he paused and then slowly brought it out so only the tip was inside of you. In a sudden show of strength, Oikawa thrust the colt into you roughly leaving no room for opposition as he started taking you. The weapon in his hand, being something that could kill you within seconds, was fucking you. Pushing in and out in rapid succession. Not even a minute since he begin fucking you with it, the you felt your walls start clenching, another orgasm coming. “That's it slut. Cum on my gun. Fill it with all your juices so that the next person I shoot can have your cum covered bullets pierce through their chest. Yeah that’s a good little slut.” 

You threw your head back and let out a loud screeching moan that made your voice crack. Your walls pulsing around the barrel as he still fucked you with it at maximum speed. When your orgasm calmed down he slipped it out of you and brought it up to his face just like he did the knife. He liked the barrell that was dripping with your juices and let out a moan. “You taste good in every way possible. Your blood, your cum. Fuck I just want to own you and ruin you like this as many times as possible. I want to be able to come home covered in another human's blood and then add your liquids to the collection. Mmm I already made you mine in one way. Now it's time for me to fill you with my cum until that pretty little tummy of yours bulges out with it. I want to fill you up so that you’ll be dripping my DNA out of you for weeks. Just like how those bruises won’t fade away for a couple weeks and those pretty little cuts I made on you will be scarred on your body forever. You are my good little slut and you always will be.” 

Out of nowhere, Oikawa takes your hair in his right fist and yanks your head back so that you’re arching upwards. He leans down to your ear, “I’m going to fuck you so good, no cock will be able to replace mine after this.” He reaches his left hand around and clutches your neck, choking you. You gasp out eyes rolling to the back of your head out of pleasure. Oikawa grinds his bare cock up against your still gripping pussy,  _ when the hell did he pull his pants down?  _ You didn’t know how you were able to make a coherent thought but you did. With no hands available, Oikawa thrust his cock deep into you with such skill and ease that you were honestly surprised. 

“Oh baby, you feel so fucking good. Your cunt fits around my cock perfectly. It’s like you were made for me! HAH I knew you would be perfect for me. Fuck. I’m going to fill you up so good my little cum slut.” Oikawa’s voice sounded breathy and he thrust in and out of you slowly. His hands are still gripping your hair and neck. Your body was arched in a way that every movement caused the most beautiful friction, and made it so he hit your g-spot every, single, time. You moaned and whimpered out, your voice breaking. His cock felt so good inside of you, you never wanted it to leave. 

His thrusts started getting faster and faster, never losing momentum, just picking it up. Faster and harder he thrusts into you. Your pussy continuously clenches around him. And for a terrifying killer he sure does have such beautifully sinful moans. You felt another orgasm coming to you, “Fuck please please fuck me! Break me please! I need it!” You screamed out, wanting more and more. His grip in your hair tightened, “What’s my fucking name slut.” Oikawa growled. With a final moan you screamed out, “MASTER!” and you were cumming on his cock. He continued to pound into you as you came all over him. His breathing got ragged and labored as he fucked you as hard as he possibly could. 

With your cunt clenching around him, milking him, “I’m going to cum in that pretty little pussy of your okay baby girl?” His voice sounded like it was breaking. A couple thrusts later, his grip on your neck tightened to the point where it felt like your head was going to pop off. With one final thrust he leaned his upper body down over your back and bit the side of your neck full force, making you bleed. You felt his hips stutter as he started cumming, your pussy milking him. 

After he came he just laid on top of you, face still in your neck. You were both breathing heavily. When he finally pulled out, you were on the verge of falling asleep. Oikawa walked to the door and pressed a button calling for someone. And that someone walked through the door 5 minutes later with you still laying on the back of the chair on the verge of falling asleep, ass completely out in the open.. 

“Oi shittykawa you better not have stained that chair.” You heard in a distance, knowing that someone else was in here didn't really bother you or make you want to cover up, you didn't really care right now. Just wanting to sleep. “Whatever Iwa-chan. Can I just have a towel so I can clean her? I’m going to take her back to the house so she can rest and stay with me. I’ll call you when she’s sleeping okay?” 

Oikawa walked back over to you and started cleaning you up. The towel rubbing up against the still open wounds made you flinch a little bit. He started rubbing your sides making you calm down and relax. “Alright sweetie. I’m bringing you back home and you can stay with me for as long as you like okay?” In your sleepy haze you stood up and faced him. Looking up at his with hazy eyes and a pout on your face you nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck. You buried your face in his neck and cuddled against him. Oikawa chuckled and kissed the top of your head. 

“Oh and we aren’t done at all. You better be ready by tomorrow afternoon because i still didn’t complete the promise of me filling you to the brim with my cum.” He pushed you back softly and looked at you at arm's length. You nodded your head again. Oikawa took your chin in his hand and gave you a soft kiss. He then lifted you up by your knees and back and carried you bridal style, putting his jacket over you to cover your legs. You kept your face in the crook of his neck, breath evening out. As you were about to fall asleep you heard him speak one final time.

“Such a good little slut.”


End file.
